Day By Day Team Natsu : I Want To Be A Teacher!
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Menonton berita News Hot News di TV, Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal jadi prihatin sama pendidikan di Magnolia. Mereka pun berencana jadi guru untuk membantu anak-anak yang lagi libur karena gak sekolah. Berhasilkah mereka mengajar anak-anak di sekolah? Akankah pendidikan di Magnolia kembali normal? /Mind RnR?/
1. Aku Mau Jadi Guru!

Sekali lagi, author membuat seri terbaru dari Day By Day Team Natsu.

Day By Day Team Natsu : I Want To Be Teacher ini bercerita tentang Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal yang prihatin dengan sistem mengajar yang semakin buruk di Magnolia. Mereka berencana untuk membantu memperbaiki sistem pendidikan di Magnolia dengan cara turun lapangan menjadi guru.

Berhasilkah mereka mengubah sistem pendidikan di Magnolia?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Gray F. & Jellal F.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Ini cuma prolog, jadi belom ada lucunya! Maap ya! :D**

Siang hari yang cerah di komplek B. Tepatnya di kediaman Dragneel.

Hari ini kediaman Dragneel terlihat lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Gray dan Jellal beserta keluarganya sedang ngumpul-ngumpul di rumah Natsu. Mereka berencana untuk berenang sore nanti.

Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal sedang menonton berita di ruang tengah. Sementara Lucy, Juvia, dan Erza sedang bergosip di ruang keluarga. Anak-anak mereka yang semua mukanya ngopi muka orang tua mereka sedang main di kamar kedua anak Natsu.

"_Sistem pengajaran di Magnolia makin hari makin tidak beres. Gaji guru yang terlalu kecil membuat mereka melalukan mogok kerja. Akibatnya hampir seluruh murid di Magnolia tidak dapat sekolah dan memilih untuk libur sendiri." _Kata pembawa berita di acara News Hot News yang mereka bertiga tonton.

"Ckckck... gimana sih... makin hari makin gak beres aja pendidikan di Magnolia... " Kata Natsu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya... gua ngerti perasaan mereka. Gaji kecil, tapi harus berangkat pagi-pagi setiap hari, ngajar anak nakal, dan nyiapin bahan ulangan... pasti gak kebayar keringat mereka... " Kata Gray yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Kasihan ya..." Gumam Jellal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Oh... ini, berita." Jawab Natsu.

"Terus kenapa sama beritanya?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Cara ngajar di Magnolia makin ancur! Masa guru-guru mogok kerja... jadi anak-anaknya pada libur..." Kata Natsu dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Jangan-jangan guru-guru di sekolah anak kita pada mogok juga lagi... " Kata Lucy takut. Ia langsung mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan langsung menelpon sekolah.

"Halo? Pak kepala sekolah! Guru-guru di sekolah mogok kerja gak?" Tanya Lucy langsung to the point.

"_Men... gak kok... guru-guru di sini rajin... gajinya juga lumayan, jadi gak kayak yang ada di berita... men... " _Kata seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Oh ya udah deh pak. Makasih ya!" Kata Lucy yang kemudian menutup telepon. Ia lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Untungnya sekolah anak kita gurunya gak mogok kerja." Kata Lucy dengan wajah lega.

"Berenangnya jam berapa?" Tanya Erza yang diikuti Juvia dari belakang.

"Berenang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya, berenang! Jangan bilang lu lupa kalo kita mau berenang nanti sore." Kata Erza dengan wajah horor.

"Gak lupa sih... tapi ngeliat berita News Hot News barusan, gua jadi prihatin... " Kata Natsu sambil meraba-raba dagunya.

"Prihatin sama siapa?" Tanya Erza heran.

"Sama... gua juga prihatin... " Kata Gray yang diikuti anggukan dari Jellal.

"Iya, prihatin sama siapa sih?!" Tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"Gua prihatin sama anak-anak yang gak diajarin sama guru-gurunya, gara-gara pada mogok kerja." Jawab Natsu.

"Kalo gua prihatin sama pendidikan di Magnolia yang makin hari makin hancur... " Jawab Jellal.

"Kalo gua prihatin sama muka pembawa beritanya." Jawab Gray. Semua nengok ke arah Gray.

"Kenapa sama muka pembawa beritanya?" Tanya Natsu.

Gray pun masang muka sedih.

"Mukanya pas bacain berita itu lho... kasihan banget. Kayaknya sekolah tempat anaknya belajar guru-gurunya pada mogok kerja deh... " Kata Gray sambil geleng-geleng pake muka sedih.

Semua melihat Gray tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya udah, sekarang mau pergi jam berapa?" Tanya Erza sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Berenang katamu?!" Tanya Gray.

Erza menatap Gray heran.

"Lu masih bisa santai-santai di atas ban sedangkan banyak anak-anak yang gak bisa belajar?!" Tanya Natsu dengan dahi mengkerut sambil geleng-geleng melihat Erza.

"Bukannya anak-anak itu juga libur sendiri?" Tanya Erza dengan mata redup.

"Y-ya! Tapi itukan bukan keinginan mereka! Mereka gak bisa sekolah makannya mereka libur sendiri!" Kata Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

"Jadi kau berencana membatalkan rencana berenang kita?" Tanya Lucy sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Natsu mengangguk mantap.

"Gua gak tenang kalo gua berenang enak-enak sementara banyak anak-anak yang gak bisa sekolah..." Kata Natsu sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Bener tuh. Gua setuju." Kata Gray sambil merunduk dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pahanya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan ya buat membantu generasi muda?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ceileh bahasa lu generasi muda..." Kata Natsu.

"Gimana kalo kita bantu dengan cara turun lapangan langsung?" Tanya Jellal.

"Maksud?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kita jadi sukarelawan. Jadi guru sementara buat anak-anak itu. Gimana? Guru-guru kan pada mogok kerja, jadi lowongan jadi guru pasti banyak." Jelas Jellal.

"Ide bagus tuh. Jadi guru buat ngebantu anak-anak." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Emangnya lu pada punya pengalaman jadi guru?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak sih, tapikan kita pernah sekolah dan diajarin sama guru, ya taulah dikit-dikit... " Kata Gray dengan santai.

"Ooh... kalo udah mantap ya udah... kita gak bisa larang... ya gak?" Tanya Lucy pada Erza dan Juvia.

"Waah... Gray-sama memang orang yang berhati mulia... " Kata Juvia sambil melipat tangannya di samping pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu pada mau jadi guru apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Itu mah pikirin nanti aja... yang penting bisa diterima dulu... " Kata Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kan kelas 6 SD udah mau UN. Pasti banyak sekolah yang butuh guru pengawas." Kata Lucy.

"Bener juga tuh." Kata Jellal.

"Gua gak tertarik jadi guru pengawas. Ngantuk!" Kata Natsu.

"Yuk! Langsung pergi ke sekolahan!" Kata Gray semangat.

Mereka bertiga pun beranjak pergi ke beberapa sekolahan, diantar sang istri sampai depan pagar.

Setelah mondar-mandir dari satu sekolah ke sekolah lain, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat yang cocok.

"Pak. Kita bertiga mau jadi sukarelawan! Mau ngajar di sini." Kata Natsu pada kepala sekolah di sekolah itu.

"Oh iya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Macao." Kata kepala sekolah di sekola itu.

"Iya! Iya! Jadi kita diterima gak?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya! Langsung kerja aja besok! Gak usah kasih Ijaza sama riwayat hidup! Langsung kerja besok!" Kata Macao sambil berjabat tangan dengan Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal.

"YES!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun keluar ruangan kepala sekolah itu sambil loncat-loncat.

"Mulai besok kita musti bangun pagi!"

**To Be Continued**

Maap kalo lucunya belom nongol... namanya juga prolog... tapi yang namanya fic humor memang harus ada di setiap chapter sih... ya udahlah!

Author bingung mau ngomong apa!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Natsu Sensei

Aduh rasanya udah berabad-abad gak update...

Rasanya sengsaraaaaaa deh gak bisa ngedapetin ide cemerlang yang emang biasanya didapetin gak sengaja.

Untuk readers yang dengan setia dan sabar menunggu fic saya update, saya persembahkan Day By Day Team Natsu : I Want To Be A Teacher Chapter 2!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Gray F. & Jellal F.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Kayaknya sih kejadian kayak gini gak ada di dunia nyata...**

Pagi hari yang cerah di komplek B.

Seperti biasa, orang-orang bangun pagi untuk membersihkan rumah, mengantar anaknya sekolah, dan berkerja. Kita bisa melihat Natsu, dan Gray yang keluar rumah pagi-pagi dengan kemeja rapi dan celana jeans.

Mari kita cek Natsu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya! Ngajar yang bener!" Kata Lucy yang masih pake celmek karena lagi masak.

"Iya, kau juga jaga rumah baik-baik!" Jawab Natsu yang memakai setelah kemeja merah dengan jeans dan sepatu. Rambutnya diberi gel supaya rapi. Dengan kacamata hitam yang gak ada kacanya yang nyantel di depan matanya.

"Aku pergi!" Teriak Natsu yang berlari meninggalkan Lucy di rumahnya yang besar.

"Y-ya..." Kata Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Buat apa dia pake kacamata kalau dia gak rabun? Atau jangan-jangan dia rabun? Atau biar keliatan pinter?" _Batin Lucy yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Selanjutnya mari kita lihat Gray.

"Gray-sama terlihat keren! Lebih keren daripada yang lain!" Puji Juvia pada Gray yang memakai setelah kemeja putih dengan dasi yang terikat rapi di lehernya.

"Tentu saja! Pasti!" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum dan menyibakkan kerah kemejanya.

"Pasti semua murid di kelas nanti pada teriak! Terus terus pada loncat-loncat! Terus terus pada lari-lari! Terus terus—"

"Stop! Aku pergi!" Kata Gray yang berjalan santai meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terpesona.

Terakhir, mari kita lihat Jellal.

"Sayang! Sarapannya udah jadi belom?" Tanya Jellal yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apaan sih lu sayang-sayang!? Cepet sini!" Teriak Erza dari dapur.

Jellal berjalan malas ke dapur. Ia menemukan Erza yang lagi ngelap meja sambil ngoceh-ngoceh.

"_Ini orang pagi-pagi kerjanya ngoceeeeh aja... gua gak kerja, ngoceh. Gua kerja, ngoceh juga... bingung ah!" _Batin Jellal sambil melihat Erza yang masih ngelap meja dengan kasarnya.

"Nih!" Kata Erza dengan kasar sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi plus telor rebus sama krupuk udang.

"Ah... hah?" Jellal mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada piring yang sekarang ada di tengannya.

"Apaan nih? Kok cuma ada nasi, telot rebus, sama krupuk?" Tanya Jellal dengan mulut menganga.

"Kalau mau nambah kecap, ambil di dapur." Kata Erza yang sedang menuang susu untuk anak-anaknya.

"_Cih!" _Batin Jellal menggerutu. "Aku makan mie aja." Akhirnya dengan malas, pria yang memakai kemeja biru muda dengan celana jeans itu memasak 2 bungkus mie instan.

Di taman komplek yang biasa.

"Mana nih orang? Udah jam segini masih belom dateng!" Kata Natsu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tau dah. Mungkin masih tidur kali ya?" Kata Gray sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bentar lagi jam 7 nih!" Kata Natsu yang agak panik.

"Emang kenapa kalo jam 7?" Tanya Gray yang sama sekali gak ngerti.

"Gray, plis deh... kita tuh kerja jadi guru. Murid itu masuknya jam 7, nah kalo gurunya aja datengnya pas-pas-an, mau jadi apa murid kita, ya gak readers?!" Kata Natsu yang mendapat tepuk tangan dari orang-orang di depan layar.

"Ya sih... kayaknya gak ada tuh guru yang datengnya pas-pas-an... tinggalin aja ah... " Kata Gray yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Eh! Tungguin gua, woi!" Natsu pun berlari mengejar Gray.

Akhirnya Jellal ditinggal sendiri. Dia masih enak-enak sarapan di rumah.

**Chapter 2**

**Natsu Sensei!**

**Natsu POV**

Waduh! Aku kehilangan jejak Gray nih! Tapi gak masalah... toh aku tau sekolahannya kok...

Sekarang yang jadi masalah itu adalah udah mau jam 7 dan aku masih ada di dalam komplek! Dengan terburu-buru aku nyari tumpangan. Eh aku nemu bajai!

"BANG! BAJAI!" Teriakku sambil melambai-lambai tangan.

Bajai itu datang ke arahku.

"Mau kemana pak?" Tanya si tukang bajai.

"Ke sekolahan sebrang warung kopi."

"Oh ya bisa. 15.000." Kata si tukang bajai itu.

"Weh! Mahal amat! Biasanya Cuma 7.000!" Kataku mencoba menawar. "Lagian saya ini sukarelawan buat sekolahan di sono! Ngajar anak bang! Biar pinter! Abang tau sendiri, guru-guru pada mogok kerja..." Lanjutku. "Ah! Bodo amat! Mau mogok gak mogok, tetep sama aja! Anak gua emang gak sekolah kok!" Kata tukang bajai itu. Tukang bajai ini ngotot, ya udah deh, aku ngalah sebagai pelanggan yang baik.

Akhirnya aku dateng ke sekolah tepat waktu. 06.59. Idih! Satu menit lagi aku musti ada di kelas! Dengan semangat nyot-nyot aku berlari ke kelas. Dan akhirnya sampailah aku di dalam kelas.

"Ada guru! Ada guru! Woi! Diem!" Teriak anak-anak di dalam kelas saat melihat kedatanganku.

Oh iya, aku ini jadi guru buat anak SMP. Untungnya ada juga beberapa sukarelawan di sini. Dan aku kebagian ngajar anak SMP, ya, ngajar semua mata pelajaran. Namanya juga membantu pendidikan se-Magnolia...

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" Ujar salah satu anak yang aku yakin itu pasti ketua kelasnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI PAK!"

"Y-ya... duduk, duduk." Kataku sambil menaik-turunkan pergelangan tanganku menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Pelajaran pertama apa anak-anak?" Tanyaku pada anak-anak itu. Maklum, karena telat jadi aku belum sempat liat jadwal.

"Matematika pak!" Jawab satu kelas.

"Oke,keluarin buku matematikanya. Udah belajar sampe halaman berapa?" Tanyaku sambil membolak-balik halaman demi halaman.

"107 pak!" Jawab si ketua kelas.

Natsu pun membuka halaman 107.

"Aah... lingkaran... " Gumam Natsu malas.

"Ya udah! Bapak akan menerangkan soal lingkaran! Lingkaran itu rumusnya... ngg... lihat di cetak! Lalu rumus lingkaran ada banyak! Ada luas, keliling, luas juring, panjang busur, setengah lingkaran, seperempat lingkaran dan lain-lain. Kalian harus menghafal itu ya!" Jelas Natsu.

"Pak! Ada Pr kemarin! Kapan mau dibahas?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"Ya udah, bahas aja sekarang. Pr-nya halaman berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"105 pak!" Jawab anak itu.

"Baiklah,... kau! Kau! Yang kacamata! Kerjakan nomor 1 di depan!" Kata Natsu memanggil seorang murid perempuan yang memakai kacamata.

Anak perempuan itu pun maju sambil membawa buku cetak.

"Kau yang lagi ngrobrol di pojokkan! Kerjakan nomor 2!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama temannya.

"Pak! Kalo suruh temen-temen yang ngerjain mah lama! Langsung bapak aja yang bahas!" Kata salah seorang murid yang duduk di depan Natsu.

"Emang guru yang biasa gitu ya?" Tanya Natsu. Murid itu mengangguk.

"Ngg... gimana yah... saya kan cuma sukarelawan aja... jadi ya gitu... gimana... ngg... " Kata Natsu gugup.

Murid itu menghela nafas kecewa. "_Ini orang pernah sekolah gak sih?"_ Batin anak itu.

"Ya udah deh, yang di depan, duduk balik!" Suruh Natsu pada 2 anak yang sedang menulis di depan.

Natsu melihat soal di cetak. Ia berpikir sejenak. "_Waktu gua sekolah cuma ada rumus luas sama keliling doang. Kenapa jadi beranak? Ada anaknya luas, luas juring, ada panjang busur, aduh apaan nih!" _Batin Natsu sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nah, kebetulan nomor satunya udah selesai dikerjain. Nah, siapa yang jawabannya 58 cm, betul." Kata Natsu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata bolong yang ia pakai.

"Pak! Dia hasilnya bener tapi caranya salah pak!" Kata salah satu murid.

"Salahin!" Jawab Natsu tegas.

Dan begitulah keadaan kelas yang diajar Natsu pada saat pelajaran matematika.

"Beridiri! Beri salam!" Teriak ketua kelas.

"Terima kasih, pak!"

"Anak-anak, abis matematika, pelajaran apa?" Tanya Natsu yang beranjak pergi dari kelas itu.

"IPA pak!" Jawab murid yang duduk di dekat Natsu.

"Oke deh, saya ambil buku IPAnya dulu di kantor." Natsu pun pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil buku IPA.

"Satu relawan satu kelas, berarti relawannya banyak juga ya... kelas 1 SMP aja ada 5 kelas, kelas 2 SMP, ada 4 kelas. Berarti 4 relawan termasuk aku. Lalu kelas 3 SMP... kalo gak salah 3 atau 4 kelas gitu... yaa... lumayan... berarti mereka punya pemikiran yang sama kayak aku! Bagus! Bagus! Kalian mengerti perasaan anak-anak yang mau belajar!" Gumam Natsu di kantor guru.

Natsu pun kembali ke dalam kelas yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Berdiri!" Teriak ketua kelas itu lagi.

"Ah! Udah! Udah! Gak perlu! Berisik!" Kata Natsu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Murid-murid yang sudah berdiri itu pun kembali duduk.

"Oke, udah keluarin buku IPAnya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Udah pak... " Jawab murid-murid.

"Pak! Bai de wei bapak belom memperkenalkan diri lho..." Kata salah satu murid.

"Hah? Iya ya?" Tanya Natsu. "Nama saya Natsu. Panggil aja Natsu sensei!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Buka bukunya halaman... 120... 120 ya?" Tanya Natsu pada murid-muridnya.

"Iya, sensei... " Jawab murid-muridnya.

"Wah, soal lensa ya..." Gumam Natsu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal lensa, sensei jadi inget waktu sensei ke dokter mata... " Kata Natsu.

"Kenapa sensei? Cerita dong... " Kata Si ketua kelas.

"Jadi waktu itu, sensei ke dokter mata, terus sensei nanya, 'Dok, usus saya sakit gitu kenapa ya?' terus dokter itu jawab 'wah, saya gak tau deh.' Dan sensei harus bayar 50 ribu buat jawaban 'gak tau'!" Kata Natsu bercerita. Ia tampak sedikit emosi mengingat cerita itu.

"Lagian sensei! Nanya usus ke dokter mata! Ya jelas dia gak tau lah!" Gerutu salah satu murid.

Natsu berpikir sejenak. Ia pun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata anak itu.

"Ya udah, kerjain nih, halaman 121, yang essay ya. Kerjain di buku ps." Kata Natsu. Ia pun duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

"_Dulu mah waktu gua sekolah, pas ada ps IPA, pasti Erza, Gray, sama gua langsung pindah tempat duduk deket Lucy... kita selalu nyontek waktu itu... ya, 1 nomor 5 ribu, bisalah, kan patungan... _Batin Nastsu sambil bernostalgia.

Karena bosan ia melakukan pen spinning. Dia menjepit pen itu di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dan menggerak-gerakkan pen itu kiri-kanan. Ya, pen spinning ala Natsu Dragneel.

Sudah hampir setengah jam waktu berlalu, salah satu murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nomor 12 caranya gimana sensei!" Tanya murid itu.

Natsu melihat soal essay nomor 12. Ia bener-bener gak ngerti sama sekali. "Bentar, sensei mikir dulu." Kata Natsu. Ruangan hening sejenak. Sekitar 30 detik berlalu. Murid itu bertanya.

"Sensei mikir?"

Natsu melihat ke arah anak itu.

"Iyalah! Tapi sayanganya sensei gak ngerti..." Jawab Natsu dengan tampang sinis.

"_Itu karena dia gak mikir kan?" _Pikir murid itu.

Kelas pun hening kembali.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar.

"Bener-bener capek jadi guru itu..." Gumam Natsu.

"_Gimana ya Gray sama Jellal? Kira-kira mereka lagi ngapain ya sekarang?"_ Pikir Natsu.

**To Be Continued**

Hai! Hai! Udah lama author gak update! Ini di karenakan karena Tuan Ide yang gak mau berkunjung ke kepala author! Oke, 2 chapter berikutnya, menceritakan keadaan Gray dan Jellal pada waktu yang bersamaan tapi di kelas dan chapter yang berbeda.

Di tunggu ya!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Gray Sensei

Hai! Author kembali hadir untuk mengupdate chapter baru!

Sedikit curhatan... author lagi ulangan semester... agak stress gitu sih... tapi kalo nulis cerita lucu, ternyata bisa menghilangkan stress! Silahkan dicoba!

Tak usah buang-buang waktu,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Gray F. & Jellal F.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Kelucuan ini hanya ada di fic ini. Kayaknya sih gitu... maap-maap kalo ada kesamaan dikit.**

**Chapter 3**

**Gray Sensei**

**Gray POV**

Waktu aku melihat jam tanganku, aku langsung berlari ke sekolah cepat-cepat. Takut-takut kalau aku terlambat, pelaksanaan UN-nya bakal kacau. Ya. Aku menjadi guru sukarelawan untuk anak SMA yang mau UN. Dan entah kenapa, aku yang tidak UN ini jadi ikut deg-deg-an.

Sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku berlari, tapi aku tidak mendengar ada suara langkah kaki orang yang mengikutiku. Maksudku Natsu. Aku menengok ke belakang sambil terus berlari.

Kok gak ada?

Natsu tidak ada di belakangku. Aku menduga dia kelelahan dan beristirahat di suatu tempat. Aku pun berlari lagi.

Masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum jam 7. Ya, walaupun aku tau UN itu mulainya jam setengah 8 sih...

Aku masuk ke ruang guru. Di sana banyak sukarelawan yang mondar-mandir. Gak tau ngapain.

Aku duduk di sembarang kursi di ruangan itu. Tentunya kursi kosong yang mejanya belum diletakkan apa-apa.

Aku berpikir, kalau UN itu 2 jam... pasti akan membosankan hanya duduk memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan ujian. Kalau begitu... apa aku biarkan mereka bebas saja kalau mereka sudah selesai? Ah jangan! Kalau kelasnya berisik, itu akan membuat kepala sekolah datang dan aku akan ditegur. Tapi kalau aku tidur saat ujian berlangsung... tidak mungkin kalau anak-anak itu tidak contek-menyontek... lalu aku harus apa?

Tak terasa, imajinasiku itu memakan waktu sampai 25 menit. Dan seharusnya, aku sudah ada di kelas yang harusnya aku awasi. Aku kaget melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu. Aku pun langsung berlari ke ruang 6, tempatku mengawas.

Karena jumlah relawan yang kurang, terpaksa, 1 ruangan diawasi oleh 1 sukarelawan. Dan aku pun masuk ke ruang 6.

**Normal POV**

Gray masuk dengan wajah tampak tidak yakinnya itu. Ya, dari tadi dia sudah membatin, curhat pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu membawanya pada suatu ketidakyakinan.

"Apa kebiasaanku akan kambuh pada saat mengawas nanti?" Pikir Gray.

Gray duduk di kursi pengawas. Matanya tertuju pada jarum panjang jam yang hampir menunjuk ke angka 6 itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya letakkan tas kalian di depan, pakai kartu peserta kalian, dan siapkan alat tulis yang dibutuhkan. Jangan coba-coba nyontek." Kata Gray sambil mengeluarkan lembar ujian dari amplop berwarna coklat.

Jarum panjang jam sudah berada tepat di angka 6. Gray mulai membagikan lembar ujian itu pada peserta ujian. Ia memberika beberapa lembar ujian kepada anak yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan menyuruh mereka mengopernya ke belakang.

"Sensei! Soalnya kurang!" Kata salah satu murid yang duduk paling belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, saya keluar minta kertas ulangan lebih dari ruangan lain." Kata Gray. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan keluar masuk dari satu ruang ke ruang lainnya.

"Nih, dapet." Kata Gray yang langusung memberikan lembar ujian itu pada anak tadi.

Ujian pun dimulai dengan tertib. Tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Gray melihat anak itu satu per satu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda anak nyontek. Sekitar 45 menit waktu berjalan, Gray pun berdiri dan menyerahkan lembar daftar hadir pada murid yang duduk di depannya. Setelah mengisi dan menandatangani daftar hadir itu, anak itu pun mengopernya ke belakang.

Gray yang bosan pun membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Siapa yang belum selesai?" Tanyanya.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Sudah kuduga. 2 jam itu terlalu lama untuk 1 mata pelajaran." Gumam Gray.

"Baiklah, ini memang menyimpang, tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaan. Ini tentang IPS." Kata Gray. "Siapa yang tau kapan PPKI dibentuk?" Lanjutnya.

Salah seorang anak yang duduk di barisan tengah mengangkat tangannya.

"17 Agustus sensei!" Jawab anak itu.

"BAPAKMU 17 AGUSTUS!?" Kata Gray pada anak itu. Reaksi Gray barusan mengundang tawa dari beberapa murid.

"Ih! Sensei tau dari mana kalo bapak saya lahir tanggal 17 Agustus? Sensei kenal ya sama bapak saya? Jangan-jangan ada hubungan spesial antara bapak saya dengan sensei ya?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada jahil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray dengan centilnya. Padahal dia anak laki-laki.

"Hubungan antara bapak-bapak?" Gumam murid yang lain.

Beberapa murid pun tertawa lepas. Gray menyuruh mereka diam tapi tidak membentak.

"Pastikan kalau lembar ujian kalian tidak rusak. Jangan sampe sobek, basah, atau lecek." Kata Gray sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang ada di depannya. "Nah! Tuh yang mau bersin! Air bersinnya jangan sampe kena kertas ujiannya ya!" Kata Gray sambil menunjuk salah seorang murid yang gak jadi bersin gara-gara diliatin satu kelas.

"Ya elah sensei, masa gara-gara bersinnya muncrat dikit aja langsung gak bisa kebaca komputer... lebay ah!" Kata salah seorang murid.

"Bukannya gitu." Kata Gray. "Sensei jijik megangnya! Lagian gak malu apa kalo ada bekas air-air muncrat, bintik-bintik basah gimana gitu di kertasnya..." Lanjut Gray sambil masang muka jelek.

Sekali lagi, beberapa murid tertawa.

"Sensei!" Panggil murid yang bapaknya lahir pada tanggal 17 Agustus itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Nih. Soal nomor 29 yang pilihan ganda gak ada jawabannya." Kata anak itu. Teman-temannya yang lain pun menyahut, "Iya! Sensei! Gak ada jawabannya!"

"Mana coba sensei lihat." Gray pun mengambil lembar soal dari anak terdekat. Ia membaca nomor 29.

"... seorang perempuan yang baik hati. Dia selalu membantu ibunya berjualan toge, dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia mempunyai banyak teman. Dia tidak sekolah, tetapi dia anak yang pintar. Ia tinggal di sebuah desa yang penduduknya ramah, maka ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ramah.  
Nama anak perempuan yang tepat untuk cerita di atas adalah...  
a. Bejo  
b. Buluk  
c. Tompel  
d. Kasnudin"

"Waduh... pilihannya kok nama cowok semua sih... gak ada jawabannya ini... " Kata Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi gimana pak?" Tanya anak itu.

"Silang semua aja." Jawab Gray sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Para murid pun saling bertatap-tatapan. Mereka pun mengikuti perkataan Gray.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu, dan ruangan yang diawasi Gray adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak ada transaksi contek-menyontek. Itu dikarenakan Gray mengajak mereka mengobrol bersama, sehinggal yang tadinya mau nyontek jadi gak jadi. Ruang 6 adalah ruangan yang paling ceria dari ke 7 ruangan yang ada.

"Di sini kok panas banget ya? Emangnya gak ada AC atau kipas gitu?" Tanya Gray sambil menggeser jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kalo ruang lain sih ada sensei! Cuma ruang ini aja yang gak ada. Dulunya sih ada, tapi karena ada lalet keselip di dalem AC, AC-nya jadi rusak dan dicopot. Terus kipasnya udah gak beres. Kalo dinyalain, goyang-goyang kayak ada gempa. Kita jadi takut kalo kipas itu sewaktu-waktu jatoh, kipas juga akhirnya dicopot... " Jelas salah seorang murid yang tadi gak dapet soal.

"Kasian banget." Kata Gray sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Setelah dasi, ia pun membuka kancing pertama kemejanya. Murid-murid melihat ke arah Gray, namun mereka kembali mengobrol. Gray mulai membuka kancing keduanya. Murid-murid menatap Gray dengan antusias. Lalu, kancing ketiga pun terbuka. Semua murid menjerit, apalagi yang perempuan. Gray bingung dengan teriakan dari murid-murid itu. Gray diam berpikir sejenak.

"ASTAGA! MAAP! MAAP!" Gray pun langsung berbalik membelakangi murid-muridnya dan memasang kancing kemejanya kembali. "Aduh! Padalah sensei udah dapet amanah dari seseorang buat gak buka baju di depan murid-murid! Aduh! Maap! Maap!" Kata Gray panik.

Ruangan itu pun kembali berisik untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gray agak sulit membuat mereka diam, karena mereka tidak bisa langsung melupakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Setelah kurang lebih 2 menit, akhirnya ruangan itu pun kembali tenang.

"Masih ada 1 jam lagi... " Gumam Gray. "Kalian harus belajar dengan giat... soalnya kalian ini penerus bangsa..." Kata Gray kepada murid-muridnya. Murid-muridnya diam mendengarkan.

"Orang tua kalian udah keluar duit capek-capek... kalo kalian belajar sungguh-sungguh kan orang tua kalian puas... nanti juga kalian bakal jadi orang tua... jadi jangan sia-sia-in duit orang tua... cari duit tuh susah... enakkan jadi kalian ini, dari pada jadi orang dewasa yang pusing cari duit. Pusing cari makan, dan lain-lain. Nah kalian cuma duduk, belajar, makan gak usah pusing, duit gak usah pusing... dikasih uang jajan terus kan?" Kata Gray yang tak sadar kalau ia sudah berceramah.

Beberapa anak yang tersentuh dengan ceramah Gray pu menangis. Mereka semua diam tertunduk. "Kok suasananya jadi religius gini ya?" Gumam Gray yang heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya udah, kalian kumpulin dulu kertas ujiannya. Nanti kita lanjut ngobrol lagi. Tapi jangan berisik." Kata Gray sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Murid-murid pun berbaris dengan tertib dan meletakkan kertas ujian mereka di atas meja Gray. Setelah Gray menghitung dan memasukkan lembar ujian tadi ke dalam amplop coklat, ia pun kembali berdiri dna berjalan-jalan.

"Sensei... kenapa gak jadi guru di sini aja? Sensei orangnya asik tau!" Kata seorang anak di ujung.

"Sensei gak bisa ngajar. Lagian bingung mau jadi guru apa... " Kata Gray sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Yaa... ngajar apa aja juga boleh kok... sensei walaupun umurnya udah 20 tahun lebih tapi jiwanya masih jiwa anak muda!" Kata anak yang lain.

Mereka pun menyoraki Gray. "CIKICIW! SUIT! SUIT!"

"Sssst! Nanti ganggu ruangan yang lain!" Kata Gray sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"Lagian sensei nih gak bisa ngajar... sensei orangnya masih mau seneng-seneng dan santai-santai... di rumah aja sensei gak kerja tapi gak tau dapet duit dari mana... udah gitu, sensei masih suka ngumpul dan ngobrol bareng sama temen sensei... " Kata Gray bercerita.

"Nah, 30 menit lagi waktunya habis. Ada yang mau curhat gak?" Tanya Gray.

"Sensei aja yang curhat, gimana?"

"Sensei curhat ya...? Gimana kalo sensei cerita masa lalu sensei?" Tanya Gray pada murid-muridnya. Mereka tertawa dan mengangguk-ngangguk tidak sabar dengan masa lalu orang yang menurut mereka mengasyikan ini.

"Jadi dulu tuh kaki sensei pernah nyemplung ke got. Dan sendal sensei ilang. Sensei berusaha nyari itu sendal, sensei raba-raba pake kaki dan akhirnya ketemu. Dan kalian tau apa?... saat sensei ngeluarin kaki sensei dari got, kecoa 3 biji nemplok di atas kaki sensei! Sensei cemplungin aja lagi kaki sensei... kecoanya ilang... "

Para murid ber-iih-ria. Ada yang sampe bergidik, ada yang sampe meluk temen di sebelahnya, dan ada yang sampe tutup kuping.

"Emang menjijikkan. Sensei juga jijik... dan itu pengalaman, bahwa benda yang hilang, pasti akan ditemukan kalau kita mau berusaha, walaupun ada rintangannya." Kata Gray.

"Apa lagi sensei?" Tanya seorang anak.

"Ngg... sensei punya 2 orang teman yang udah sensei kenal sejak kecil. Mereka juga jadi sukarelawan di sini. Tapi sensei gak tau mereka ngajar kelas berapa... " Kata Gray.

"Udah temenan dari kecil? Pernah berantem gak?" Tanya anak itu.

"Ya sering... tapi sebentar juga udah baikkan. Mereka orangnya juga asik kok. Lucu lagi! Tapi bego-bego semua... " Jawab Gray sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh iya, kalian tau kenapa sensei mau jadi sukarelawan?" Tanya Gray. Murid-murid itu semua menggeleng.

"Sensei pertamanya sih cuma mau ngebantuin kalian yang guru-gurunya pada mogok kerja. Dan setelah itu, sensei sama 2 temen sensei, daftar jadi guru. Kirain kan digaji ya... eh taunya gak... jadi gak napsu deh... " Kata Gray.

"Yang namanya sukarelawan harus ikhlas sensei!"

"Ya betul!"

"Betul tuh!"

"Iya, iya, sensei tau... lagian gak digaji gak papa kok! Toh yang penting sensei bisa membantu kalian belajar." Kata Gray yang mendapat sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari anak-anak.

"Saya yakin sensei! Kalo sensei ngajar di sini, pasti langsung jadi guru paling populer!"

"Iya tuh! Sensei ngajar aja di sini!"

"Gak bisa! Sensei kan cuma sukarelawan, ini aja cuma ngawasin kalian ujian aja..." Kata Gray. "Berhubung gak ada bahan obrolan lagi, kalian tunggu bel pulang aja ya. Ngobrolnya jangan kenceng-kenceng." Kata Gray.

Tak terasa, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Pada murid bangun dari kursi mereka dan mengambil tas mereka. Setelah mengucapkan 'Bye sensei!' atau 'Sampai jumpa!' mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan. Gray pun membawa amplop coklat itu bersamanya. Dia pergi ke ruang guru.

Di sana dia ketemu Jellal yang kebetulan juga jadi pengawas ujian SMA tapi di ruangan yang berbeda.

"Gimana kelas lu?" Tanya Gray.

Jellal menggeleng-geleng. "Parah men..." Gumam Jellal.

"Emang napa?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Ya gitu deh... " Kata Jellal sambil menghela nafas.

"Perasaan cuma ruang gua aja dah yang paling berisik... " Kata Gray.

"Gua ngawas ruang 1. Mana mungkin kedengeran..." Kata Jellal dengan wajah malas. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Yuk." Ajak Jellal. Gray pun berjalan di sampingnya sambil berbagi pengalamannya tadi.

Dan mereka bertemu Natsu yang jadi sukarelawan untuk ngajar di SMP. Mereka bertiga pun berbagi pengalaman. Tapi sepertinya, pengalaman Jellal-lah yang paling mengesankan.

**To Be Continued**

Jang! Jang!

Mau tau bagaimana kisah Jellal yang ngawas di ruangan lain?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya! Chapter 4 akan menjadi 'our last chapter'!

Ooh jangan lupa untuk mereview ya! :D


	4. Jellal Sensei

Hai! Author balik lagi!

Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini, yang sekaligus menceritakan tokoh utama terakhir kita, Jellal Fernandes.

Gimana kisah Jellal yang juga ngawas UN SMA diwaktu yang sama bersama Gray?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Gray F. & Jellal F.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Tidak ada kejadian kayak gini di dunia nyata.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jellal Sensei**

**Jellal POV**

Hari ini aku bangun jam setengah tujuh. Ya, biasanya sih jam sebelas.

Aku ngeliat jam dinding di kamarku yang catnya warna warni.

Setengah tujuh.

.

.

.

Dengan malasnya aku berjalan sambil ngucek-ngucek mataku yang banyak beleknya. Aku turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Soalnya gak mungkin turun dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga.

Pagi-pagi mataku disejukkan dengan pemandangan indah. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan istri tercinta yang lagi mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Sayang... ada makanan apa?" Tanyaku pada istriku. Dia menatapku sinis.

"Tuh! Ada nasi, telor, sama krupuk. Kalo kurang, ambil kecap di lemari!" Jawabnya sinis.

"Masa cuma nasi, telor sama krupuk?" Tanyaku. Karena aku orang yang kreatif, aku pun memasak mie instan dengan merek 'BOB MIE' rasa ayam.

Selesai makan, jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 dan aku tau, kalau sekolah tempatku mengajar masuknya jam 07.00.

Dan kalian tau apa?

.

.

.

Aku belum mandi.

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku buka baju, buka celana dan buka—ehem! Ya, terus aku ambil gayung. Langsung ku isi pake air di bak.

Dan kalian tau apa?

.

.

.

Baknya kosong boo...!

Nah, aku bingung mau mandi pake apa. Soalnya kalo ngisi gayung langsung dari keran kelamaan. Sedangkan waktunya Cuma 15 menit lagi...

Aku mirik. Bener-bener mikir. Aku nengok sana-sini. Memandangi kloset.

Dan kalian tau apa?

.

.

.

Aku mandi pake selang cebok.

Kalian tau selang cebok kan? Itu lho, selang yang biasanya ada di samping kloset...

Nah, kalo gini kan cepet, aku langsung semprot aja, dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Buat mandi aja butuh waktu 10 menit. Tapi karena aku bisa ngira-ngira gitu, akhirnya cuma mandi 5 menit doang.

Gak gosok gigi tentunya.

Aku pun keluar kamar mandi dengan buru-buru. Erza ngeliatin aku dengan wajah marah dan bingung. Dia melongo ke dalam kamar mandi.

"JELLAL! LU MANDI PAKE SELANG CEBOK YA!?" Teriak Erza dari lantai bawah. Aku sih gak terlalu peduli, secara aku lagi sibuk masukin kancing kemejaku. Nah, akhirnya aku mengambil dasi berwarna biru gelap. Aku menatap dasi itu sambil membayangkan saat aku berada di kelas nanti.

Dan kalian tau apa?

.

.

.

Aku gak bisa pake dasi.

**Normal POV**

Jellal pun turun dengan buru-burunya. Dia teriak-teriak manggil Erza.

"Erza! Erza! ERZA!"

"Pa'an sih?!" Teriak Erza membalas teriakkan Jellal sambil bawa sapu ijuk.

"Pasangin dasi dong... " Kata Jellal dengan nada manja.

Erza menyandarkan sapunya ke tembok. Lalu mengambil dasi yang Jellal pegang. Dia mulai melilitkan dasi itu di leher Jellal. Mengikatnya, merapikannya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga sampai rasanya seperti tercekik.

"Uhuk!" Jellal batuk karena tekanan mendadak dari dasi yang ditarik istrinya. Jellal pun menyesuaikan sendiri dasi yang sekarang terpasang di kemejanya. Dia pun pergi dan tidak lupa, dia nyalamin istrinya sebelum pergi.

Jellal ke taman tempat Gray sama Natsu menunggu. Tapi orang yang dicari atau lebih tepatnya orang yang nunggu kok gak ada. Ia pun melihat ke jam tangannya.

06.55.

Dengan semangat nyot-nyot yang Jellal pinjam dari Natsu, dia pun berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan benda di depannya.

Orang ditabrak, nenek-nenek lagi jalan ditabrak, gerobak sayur juga kena, sampe-sampe orang lagi demo aja pada diem ngeliat Jellal lari secepat itu.

Akhirnya dia sampe di sekolahan tempat mereka jadi sukarelawan.

Jellal nyari-nyari ruang guru. Nengok sana-sini. Dan akhirnya ketemu. Ya dia langsung masuk.

Di dalem dia ketemu Gray yang lagi main jebot sendiri.

"Gray!" Panggil Jellal.

Orang yang lagi asyik main jebot sendiri itu pun nengok. "Weh! Baru dateng lu!" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum, gara-gara menang main jebot.

"Iya nih. Eh, lu tadi kok ninggalin gua sih?" Tanya Jellal dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Ya iyalah! Lu pikir aja nih ya, udah hampir jam 7 lu belom dateng-dateng. Gua sama Natsu sih udah tau, kalo lu pasti baru bangun. Kan lu tau, Natsu jadi guru SMP, dia masuknya jam 07.00, ya udah kita berangkat bareng deh." Jelas Gray panjang kali lebar.

"Oooh... emang kita ngajarnya jam berapa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kita gak ngajar. " Kata Gray. "Kita cuma ngawas anak SMA yang UN aja. Dan kita masuknya jam setengah delapan." Lanjut Gray.

"Hah?! Setengah delapan?!" Tanya Jellal kaget. Gray ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tau gitu tadi gua gosok gigi dulu dah!" Gumam Jellal.

Jellal pun nyari bangku kosong dan duduk menunggu waktu. Sedangkan rekannya Gray, mulai ngomong sendiri dalam hati.

07.30

Jellal memasukki ruang 1. Ruang yang sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan seperti yang kita tau, Gray ngawas di ruang 6.

Murid-murid diam ketika Jellal masuk sambil membawa amplop coklat.

"Gurunya cakep ya... " Bisik seorang murid perempuan. "Iya... " Balas temannya.

Jellal duduk di kursi pengawas. Dia membuka steples yang menutup amplop itu sambil melihat ke arah murid-murid di ruangan itu.

"Diam, diam... " Jellal mulai menenangkan murid-murid yang mulai berisik. Dia berdiri dan akan mulai membagikan kertas ujian.

Tok Tok.

Jellal menengok ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jellal pada Gray yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada soal lebih gak?" Tanya Gray. (Kalo kalian inget, Gray kekurangan soal di ruangannya)

"Oh ada, nih." Jellal memberikan selembar kertas ujian kepada Gray. Gray pun keluar dari ruang 1. Jellal pun mulai membagikan soal-soal itu kepada peserta ujian.

Saat Jellal mau balik ke tempat duduknya, seorang murid memanggilnya.

"Sensei!"

Jellal nengok ke asal suara. "Saya kok gak dapet soal?" Tanya murid itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Hah? berarti soal yang saya kasih ke guru pengawas itu soal kamu dong! Waduh!" Kata Jellal sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Ya udah deh, kamu berdua aja sama temen sebelah kamu!" Kata Jellal sambil menunjuk teman sebelahnya.

"Sensei!" Panggil murid yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Saya gak bawa papan ujian... " Kata murid itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Jellal celingak-celinguk ke sekitar. "Haduh... kok bisa gak bawa papan ujian sih? Kan kamu tau hari ini ujian... " Kata Jellal.

"Iya, sensei... lupa... " Kata murid itu masih cemberut.

"Nih, kebetulan saya ada bawa papan ujian, kamu pakai saja punya sensei." Kata Jellal sambil menyodorkan papan ujian berbentuk bintang itu.

Murid itu menatap papan ujian itu. "Kok bentuknya gitu sih sensei?" Tanya murid itu. "Kalo pas saya ngisi soalnya terus bolong, sobek, gimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya udah terima aja! Masih untung ada!" Kata Jellal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Murid itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ya, soalnya silahkan dikerjakan dengan teliti dan sepenuh hati!" Kata Jellal. Dia pun duduk di kursi pengawas.

10 menit sudah terlewat. Jellal pun mulai berkeliling.

Jellal iseng-iseng melihat soal ujian bahasa indonesia anak kelas SMA.

"Hmmm... nomor 23 gampang tuh... " Gumam Jellal. Karena kelas yang tenang, jadi semua murid bisa mendengar perkataannya. Mendengar itu, semua murid jadi makin diam, dan penasaran dengan perkataan Jellal berikutnya.

"Nomor 23... jawabannya... " Gumam Jellal.

Murid-murid sangat deg-deg-an sampai-sampai ada yang keringat dingin.

"Jawabannya yang itu tuh... " Kata Jellal sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kertas ujian itu.

Semua murid yang sudah deg-deg-an itu pun langsung merasa kecewa, dan menghela nafas berat. Juga mengelap keringat mereka.

Jellal pun kembali berajalan. Dia melihat kembali kertas ujian seorang murid. Tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa gatal. Dia pun bersin dan mengagetkan seisi kelas. Dan yang paling mengagetkan lagi adalah, air bersinannya itu muncrat ke kertas ujian murid yang lagi dia liatin itu.

"WAAAH! SENSEI!" Teriak murid itu histeris. Jellal masih mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan jadi telunjuk. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jellal santai.

"Nih! Liat!" Kata murid itu sambil mengangkat kertas ujiannya yang ada bercak-bercak air. "Basah nih sensei! Kertas ujian kan gak boleh rusak atau basah! Sekarang kertas ujiannya basah! Aku gak bisa lulus!" Kata murid itu sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tenang, tenang," Kata Jellal. "Kamu udah selesai belom?" Tanya Jellal. Murid itu mengangguk. "Ya udah, ini di kumpul aja, nanti sensei kipasin kertasnya biar kering." Kata Jellal yang juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena bersin sembarangan dan tanpa aba-aba.

"Yah sensei! Tetep aja kertasnya rusak!" Kata murid itu.

"Ya abisnya gimana lagi? Kertas ujiannya emang kurang! Liat tuh temenmu! Satu kertas aja berdua!" Kata Jellal sambil nunjuk dua murid yang lagi mengerjakan soal itu. Murid yang merasa diomongin itu pun nengok dan celingak-celinguk melihat Jellal dan teman-temannya.

"Udah, udah, kerjain lagi... " Kata Jellal sambil membawa kertas ujian yang kena bersin itu.

45 menit ujian telah berlangsung.

"Nanti... kalo pas liat hasil ujian, itu jangan kebawa serius. Sampe-sampe barang yang ilang aja gak tau..." Kata Jellal memecah keheningan di ruang 1.

"Emangnya kenapa sensei?" Tanya seorang murid.

"Waktu jamannya sensei SMA, kalo diumumin hasil ujian tuh rame-rame langsung dateng ke papan. Nah, waktu itu, saking ramenya, kolor sensei ilang aja sensei gak tau!" Kata Jellal dengan mata melotot.

Semua murid pada buka mulut sambil narik nafas. Kaget maksudnya.

"Kok bisa?!" Tanya beberapa murid.

"Iya!" Kata Jellal sambil mengangguk. "Makannya sensei bilang kalo ngeliat hasil ujian itu jangan terlalu seru!" Kata Jellal.

"Aah! Emangnya sensei gak pake kolor dari rumah kali!" Teriak seorang murid laki-laki. Semua tertawa mendengar itu. Jellal terdiam. "_Bener juga kali ya... apa gua yang lupa pake kolor dari rumah?_" Batin Jellal.

Jellal pun menenangkan kelas yang penuh dengan tawa itu.

Tak terasa 1 jam terlewat.

"Sensei pergi ke GYM gak?" Tanya murid yang duduk di depan meja Jellal.

"Gak, kenapa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Aku kan pergi ke GYM nih, di deket komplek A... yang ada rumah cat kuning yang gede itu... nah di situ GYM nya bagus lho!" Kata murid itu.

"GYM di komplek A... hmm... pernah denger sih... komplek A kan rumahnya orang kaya semua. Di antara komplek A, B, sama C, komplek A itu tuh yang orang-orangnya orang kaya semua. Emangnya kamu tinggal di komplek A?" Tanya Jellal.

"Gak sih. saya di komplek C." Jawab anak itu. "Sensei rumahnya dimana?" Tanya anak itu.

"Di komplek B." Jawab Jellal.

"Enaknya tinggal di komplek B... berarti sensei orang kaya dong?" Gumam anak itu.

"Sensei sih masih belum sekaya itu... ada temen sensei, dia emang tinggal di komplek B sih, tapi rumahnya banyak! Di komplek A juga ada! Tapi karena temen-temennya banyakkan tinggal di komplek B, ya udah, dia tinggal di komplek B..." Kata Jellal. "Tapi dia orangnya pelit... " Kata Jellal sambil mengerutkan dahinya bermaksud menyindir Lucy dan Natsu.

"Oh iya, emang GYMnya kenapa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Oh iya sensei! Enak lho!" Kata murid itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Fasilitasnya bagus dan lengkap ya!?" Tanya Jellal dengan antusias bermaksud mau pergi kesana rame-rame.

"Bukan! Fasilitasnya sih biasa aja... tapi makanannya sensei! Beeedeeeh! Enak! Murah lagi!" Kata anak itu.

Raut wajah Jellal langsung berubah manyun. "_Dasar gendut! Percuma lu pergi ke GYM juga, kalo buat makan doang! Tapi gak papa juga sih, sekali-kali nyobain makanannya... anggap aja restoran... " _Batin Jellal.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam berlalu. Jellal Berdiri.

"Ayo kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian! Semua udah yakin sama jawabannya ya!" Kata Jellal setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

Jellal pun masuk ke ruang guru. Dia meletakkan amplop coklat itu di atas mejanya dan duduk sambil menarik nafas. Tak lama, Gray datang dan melihat Jellal.

"Gimana Kelas lu?" Tanya Gray.

"Parah men... " Jellal geleng-geleng.

"Emang napa?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Ya gitu deh... " Kata Jellal sabil menghela nafas.

"Perasaan cuma ruang gua aja deh yang paling berisik... " Gumam Gray.

"Lu mana tau ruang gua gimana, secara ruang kita dari ujung ke ujung... " Kata Jellal sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Yuk." Ajak Jellal. Gray pun mengikuti Jellal yang pergi meninggalkan ruang guru itu.

"Eh, cerita dong!" Kata Gray yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Jellal.

"Tau gak, kertas ujian yang gua kasih ke lu, ternyata itu gak lebih! Jadi gua yang kekurangan deh..." Kata Jellal.

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya gua suruh aja murid yang gak dapet itu ngerjain bareng temen sebelahnya. Beres... " Jawab Jellal santai. "Terus ada yang gak bawa papan ujian lah, inilah, itulah, terus gua bersin di kertas ujian satu anak! Itu anak udah mau nangis! Ya udah berhubung dia udah selesai, gua ambil aja kertasnya, gua tiupin itu kertas sampe kering. Terus gua timpa pake barang berat biar mulus." Jelas Jellal sambil geleng-geleng.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka bertemu Natsu.

"Woi!" Panggil Natsu.

Kedua orang itu berhenti sampai teman mereka itu menyusul mereka.

"Gimana Kelas lu?" Tanya Gray.

"Biasa sih, tapi asyik lah..." Kata Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Kelas lu gimana?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray dan Jellal.

"Lumayan sih... " Gumam Gray. Sedangkan Jellal cuma geleng-geleng aja.

Tak terasa, mereka udah nyampe di taman komplek B yang biasa jadi tempat mereka nongkrong.

Di sana ada istri dan anak-anak mereka lagi pada main. Mereka menghampiri sekelompok orang yang sedang ngobrol itu.

"Aku pulang." Kata Natsu.

"Selamat datang... " Kata Lucy sambil menengok ke arah Natsu. "Gimana harimu di kelas tadi?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu geleng-geleng. "Lumayan ngures tenaga. Capek!"

"Kalo lu gimana?" Tanya Erza sambil menyikut lengan Jellal.

"Biasa aja... " Gumam Jellal.

"Kalo—lho? Lu udah mau pulang?" Tanya Erza pada Gray yang beranjang pulang ke rumahnya.

"He-eh! Capek gua! Mau tidur ah!" Kata Gray seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang lagi pada ngumpul di taman.

"Jadi, kalo ditanya berhasil gak kalian balikin sistem pendidikan di Magnolia?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada menyindir.

Natsu dan Jellal saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Menurut mu?" Kata Mereka yang langsung berlari ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aih! Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Lucy dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Gagal mungkin... " Gumam Erza.

.

.

.

Menurut kalian bagaimana?

**OWARI**

Yeeey! Fic author satu lagi tamat! Horee!

Sisanya tinggal utang sama fic sebelah tuh... susah amat bikin alur ceritanya. Udah gitu gak ada humornya lagi! Jadi gak seru deh...

Poko'e ikutin terus fic karya Lacie ya! :D

Seperti biasa, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
